criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Amidst the Night: Anarchy in the UK
12:00 AM, outside the Grimsborough Hospital... (A pink-haired woman is seen typing on the computer, hacking through the cameras. She stops when she sees Cathy King in the delivery room with her disgruntled friends, who begin to leave. The woman then holds up a photo of two men carrying a mysterious crate) Conspiracy Theorist: She has the answers... (The woman comes out of the shadows to reveal herself to be...) Izard “Izzy” Ramsey (Conspiracy Theorist); Age: 33, Height: 5'6", Weight: 135 lbs, Blood: A-'' (Izzy examines Cathy’s police profile on her tablet, looking at her physical details, personal life, and other notes. Izzy’s eyes widen upon seeing other notes, noticing two words: “superpowers” and “abilities”. Izzy confidently closes her tablet and sees Cathy again) Izzy: I’ve got my eye on you, Catherine King aka... “The @rtist”. (Izzy shuts off her computer and goes to a driving seat. She then hits the gas and drives away from the hospital) Izzy: She has three hours left... ''Three hours later... (Cathy barely wakes up and sees herself in the delivery room. Looking at the clock, Cathy tries to sleep again, only to feel a slight shock on her head, prompting her to wake up. Getting out of her delivery bed, a weary Cathy goes to her drawer to find her clothes) Cathy: Uh... Can’t one get a good night’s sleep at this morning? (Cathy sees through the wall to find out that the employees working the hospital are gone. Cathy, confused for a moment, shrugs and changes her clothes, which a yellow fox-like entity inside the CTTV camera watches before disappearing from its view. Cathy goes out of the room to find the hallway filled with an ominous mist) Cathy: Hello? (walks) Nurse? Nurse? Nurse? Where are you guys? (As Cathy walks down the hallway, the entity from before spies on Cathy, ready to plan something. Cathy eventually reaches the door to the stairs, but finds it locked) Cathy: Locked... As hard as it is, I can easily make a key to open it. (Cathy creates a key and opens the door to the stairs, only to be instantly impaled by the entity, who was surprisingly in front of her) (Somewhere, Cathy opens her eyes a bit to find where she is, only to find blurs and to fall unconscious again. Later, Cathy wakes up to find herself in a park) Cathy: Ugh.... Where... Where am I? (Cathy gets up and finds herself in Cooper Park. Seeing the statue of William Cooper painted in gold, Cathy realizes where she is) Cathy: I remember this place... I made the statue gold so it won’t break like last time. Didn’t I remember having a wound from getting impaled through the stomach? Normally, it would be life-threatening and take ages for it to heal, but I suppose the neohuman blood is keeping me alive somehow; I’m connected to these neohumans as I’m ROZETTA’s cousin, but this topic wouldn’t matter now that they’re dead. Anonymous Voice: Speaking of neohumans and ROZETTA, you look very familiar to be related to them, aren’t you, Cathy? (Cathy becomes disturbed of the person tries to search for them everywhere in the park, but she couldn’t find them anywhere) Anonymous Voice: If you’re looking for me, don’t bother. I’m already expecting you to be here to begin with... Cathy: Another enemy? What’s she doing here? And where’s my phone? (Cathy scans the park to find the enemy, not to find nothing but blinking dots everywhere) Anonymous Voice: I’m right here where you’re standing Cathy. The infraction is that you never prepare yourself for everything. Cathy: (demanding) Who are you? Are there many you around here? What’s your deal with a police officer off-duty? And how do you know my name?! Anonymous Voice: Rhetorical questions wouldn’t be progressive in this chat. The park closes on 9:00 PM everyday when the sky starts showing stars. The fences are closed, but some are daring enough to try to get over them without their hands... Cathy: Well, the fences will remind you to get better steel next time! (Cathy runs out of the park, only to find herself in the same spot again. Confused, Cathy tries to run out of the park, but she is sent back to the same spot. Cathy then becomes frustrated and tries running repeatedly, only to be sent back to the park again and again. Feeling the slight wind of the enemy’s movements, Cathy quickly runs again, but this time, with a trap on her foot. As the Tech Expert takes a step, a buzzsaw quickly launches out of her hand and hits the enemy, slicing through their abdomen before making them collapse) Cathy: All right, guess that’s been over with. I made sure I didn’t cut any vital arteries on that guy, just enough for them to pass out. Now, I have to... (The enemy disappears Cathy can touch them, surprising her. The enemy, now behind Cathy, confronts her) Enemy: A fence that you try to climb over with hands are the false ones. False means the subject can be incorrect or a fake. These people face a certain question: Could they reach a fence or not? That depends on how well they use their brains. Cathy: Ramsey? What are you ranting about? (In Cathy’s view, she sees Izzy unobscured by the shadows) Izzy: I knew it... Your powers seem to have improved when you defeated ROZETTA and the neohumans, although you didn’t have the realization to see that they were related by your blood... Oddly peculiar to see you have another child for two months, huh? Are you really loyal at heart or is it just the answers speaking to you? Cathy: Am I talking to a chair right now or a alien from another planet? Izzy: Seeing how your kind thrived to become superior, I’ve respected them. But seeing a woman with the ability to time stop and to share a Stand with another friend who turns out to be his cousin, the real thing is questionable. Cathy: (confused) What thing? What are you trying to do, Ramsey? Izzy: I have been waiting for this for a long time! I gave you a warning and you didn’t listen! Let’s see how your mind connects to this new conspiracy! (As Izzy prepares to engage, she starts seeing smoke and covers her mouth and nose with it) Izzy: What is that smoke doing here? Could it be from a burning cigarette or something? No, if it were one, then it would mean burning down the whole park, which I do not have in mind. Cathy: (burning a cigarette pack) I may be not a smoker, but I did a favor to find out who’s a Stand User, considering that you knew about them? (feels her nose) Feel that vein popping out of your nose for a second? It proves something shady of you. (Izzy feels her nose, but she doesn’t seem surprised at all) Izzy: Liar. If you think you can sniff out your nose on anything, there’s other people that have their veins popping out when smoke’s near. Cathy: Of course. Which is why I invaded your mind earlier. Izzy: (moves and turns her hand uncontrollably into a fist) What?! (Izzy punches herself, knocking her a bit far from two feet. Her fist then begins to pummel Izzy while she is continuously knocked away by Cathy. Izzy tries to block her fist with her other hand, only for it to turn into a fist too. The other fist then tries to punch Izzy) Izzy: (thinking) WHAT THE HELL?!?! HOW IS THAT CATHY THAT SMART! (The first fist controlled by Cathy goes after Izzy too, but both of the fists are blocked by a yellow arm that appears out of Izzy’s chest before knocking them away. The arm then disappears into Izzy. An entity now appears flipping over Izzy before landing near her, now with their body and face revealed. A yellowish-red aura surrounds Izzy as she goes aside her Stand) Izzy: I’ll make things quick, Cathy. This is my Stand: Anarchy in the United Kingdom! NAME: Anarchy in the U.K., USER: Izzy Ramsey; Destructive Power: B, Speed: C, Range: A, Durability: C, Precision: ∞, Developmental Potential: E Izzy: The fists you threw at me have been blocked by A U.K.’s teleportation, so none of them managed to actually break me. My range has been extended all over this park, so I won’t have to bother chasing you down... Cathy: Look, if you’re thinking about getting answers from me, you’re wrong! I don’t know what you’re... Izzy: Everything’s not all about the answers, it’s about how we actually know from their minds! We could’ve done some things easier, but you’re a lock yet to be open from the fence! Cathy: If you can teleport faster than I can run, then show me, you kidnapping nut! (rushes to Izzy) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (Izzy teleports away from Cathy and kicks with A U.K.’s leg, but Cathy catches it and injects some small spikes on Izzy’s foot, but the latter lifts herself up and kicks Cathy down with her captured foot, making it turn into spikes. Izzy grunts in pain and exploits the trap as a bludgeoning weapon against the pink-haired woman, who instantly boosts away from Izzy by creating a jetpack. Cathy tflies upwards, trying to get away from Izzy) Izzy: You’re still in my range! A U.K.! (A U.K. appears and teleports to Cathy and kicks her down back to the park. A U.K. then quickly teleports down and assaults Cathy more with its kicks, leaving out kick marks all over Cathy’s body and sending her flying. Cathy creates a parachute and a large army on the ground. The army then fires their weaponry at the conspiracy theorist, only for the projectiles to be quickly deflected and kicked down by A U.K. As A U.K. begins to deflect more bullets sent flying at it and Izzy, bullets begin to fly everywhere, crashing into everything around and outside of the park. A U.K. then teleports to the army and sends out an ear-piercing scream, making all of the soldiers melt) Izzy: I’ve already known your movements, Cathy! You cannot escape! (Izzy teleports to Cathy and tries to punch her, only to dent a parking sign that shoots back, slamming her in the face. Cathy, a wearing a blue headband, is now seen behind Izzy and grabs her hips quickly before performing a suplex on her, slamming her head and back down. However, A U.K. quickly kicks Cathy in the torso multiple times before breaking her rib cage, with Izzy slowly getting up to confront Cathy. However, threads of string instantly attach to and stop A U.K.’s movements, stopping Izzy as well) Cathy: (throwing Molotov cocktails) Bottom’s up! (A U.K. teleports away from Cathy right before destroying the bottles. The Stand then redirects the fire and throws it to Cathy, who creates a riot shield that is instantly drilled by A U.K., who uses its hand as a weapon along with the fire) Izzy: Your powers are basic! A U.K. can burn out your attacks until you have nothing left! Cathy: Really? I’ve got lots to spare! Would like you play... (Cathy moves out of the way and slams the ground, creating a giant pinball machine that makes Cathy disappear from Izzy’s sight) Cathy: PINBALL?!?! Izzy: What?! You can create bigger things?! An army can be a bother, but a giant pinball machine? None of this would’ve mattered; I can still find you! (Izzy teleports and finds Cathy, only to be met with a big pinball that strikes her down and captures her) Izzy: WHAT THE HELL?!?! This is not Cathy, it’s a trap! That sheeple made up this decoy just to trick me! (The pinball goes to the flippers and strikes Izzy and the pinball upwards. As Izzy screams trying to use her Stand, the pinball slams her to every known column and protrusion of the pinball machine. In a bird’s view, the pinball machine, now covering the whole park, can be seen being played by Cathy, who is actually on top of the machine watching the fun ensue) Izzy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (As Izzy is continuously pummeled by the pinball, the score largely increases millions by millions in Cathy’s pink glowing eyes. For the final blow, the prolonged force of the pinball being continuously struck begins to destroy the machine whole and launch Izzy high up to the air. As the pinball is launched higher into the air, a giant score of “999,999,999,999 points” shows up. Cathy is now seen on the park’s grass smiling while the pinball crashes down, leaving behind a large cloud of smoke and seemingly killing Izzy) Cathy: (coughs and becomes nauseous) Right. It’s 3:45 PM. I’d better go back to... Gabriel: (runs by) Cathy! Thank goodness you’re still here! What are you doing at the middle of the night? Alex and the hospital’s worried sick when you were gone. And what happened here? Don’t tell me another ROZETTA nightmare got you... Cathy: No! No! No! ROZETTA nightmares are bad enough, but it’s way different. You still know about the Rocket Cow Killer case? Gabriel: Yep. That’s our first successful district case solved. What’s so important about it? Cathy: Here’s the thing... (points to the debris) That woman over here... Did you know about the radioactive mushrooms she gave me? Gabriel: Amir told me that, but I couldn’t be it was... Cathy: Izzy Ramsey? The pink-haired woman who we’ve frequently dealt with for a couple of times? She caught me and got me to battle in this park. Gabriel: So you’ve been kidnapped... (sighs) Cathy, seeing you going this makes me feel a bit worried about you. Didn’t we knew about those times when Gloria was captured and her family was captured too? And think about the times we’ve been caught in a landslide of trouble. Cathy: I’m worried too, but thanks to Denise and all of her hapless crap around the world, I shouldn’t be afraid of people who try to act bigger and better than her. Ramsey too! Pierre can’t do better, the neohumans too, and even Denise knows nothing! God knows what will happen if these guys appear out of nowhere! (Izzy emerges from the wreckage and painstakingly teleports there more times to Cathy before getting elbowed by her, sending her flying back) Cathy: (turns to Izzy) What’s wrong, Izzy? Don’t you want to punch me? Izzy: (gets up) You’re a stubborn one! You may be fast... but are you faster?!?! (Izzy quickly teleports away from Cathy and Gabriel before pummeling Cathy with Anarchy in the U.K.) Izzy: ANARCHY IN THE U.K.!!! Gabriel: What? Another Stand User? (picking up a rock) Izzy, let her go! You know what happens if you try to overestimate another one! Izzy: Don’t try to stop me, turtle! The @rtist’s the only one I’m going after! Anarchy in the U.K.: (pummeling Cathy) WWWWRRRRRYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Gabriel transform the rock into a rat and throws it at Izzy, who effortlessly crushes it with full force, only to be crushed too and collapse. He sees Cathy on the bushes, injured) Gabriel: (walking to Cathy) You okay? Cathy: I’m fine, but the space invader’s got more! (Izzy, now heavily injured, struggles to get up, being only helped out by the teleportations. As Izzy tries to stand while menacingly approaching Cathy, but she squirts out blood and scornfully looks at the heroes) Izzy: I just wanted to make things easier between you, Cathy, but since you aren’t willing to cooperate, (makes her hand A U.K.’s) I have an alternative in mind! (Izzy teleports to Cathy and Gabriel before beating up the latter and bringing the former back to her spot. Using A U.K.’s fingers, Izzy stabs her fingers into Cathy’s temples, slightly shaking the Tech Expert) Izzy: (satisfied and absorbing Cathy’s memories) Finally, I can tap through your memories to see how you fit in this conspiracy... I’ve waited long enough to see the differences between this “fake” world and the reality of said world! (feeling victorious) Now, with an @rtist’s memories flowing into my brain, I can finally see the truth! I will track every known being down one by one until nevermore will the world be plastered with the white paint! (As Izzy fantasizes her hopes and dreams, she finds herself unable to move, making her look around the park in shock and confusion. Gabriel begins to recover and sees Izzy feeling a shock around her arms) Izzy: (disbelieved) What? What the... My body... (sparking out electricity) You can’t be real! It’s freezing! I... can’t... move! (Izzy’s color slowly turns gray, freezing her in place as Cathy watches) Izzy: NO! YOU SHEEP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO M- BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! KKRAAKKK!!! Izzy: (brain frying up) WHAA. WHA. WHA. ME. ME. ME. MEMEMEMEMEME. Cathy: (pulling out Izzy’s fingers) You can not only teleport and know my moves, but go through other people’s memories... Unlike the average human mind you have, mine’s a supercomputer, surpassing the amount of information your brain can hold. I’ve waited for this when you woke up, because I knew about all of your abilities when I was busy seeing you get crashed. (approaches Izzy) You may have the accuracy of a God, but guess who you’re messing with now! (Cathy creates multiple arms floating on top of her while placing a “weakspot” on Izzy’s head. Cathy then begins to pummel Izzy along with the other arms he created) Cathy: (pummeling Izzy) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (Izzy, now with punch marks all over her body and blood bursting out, is sent speeding into a large tree. Upon impact, the tree has apples fall on Izzy, covering her in them. Cathy lies down from exhaustion and her hands start bleeding) Cathy: (panting) Um... I need a little help here... Gabriel: Cathy... (Cathy focuses her eyes on Gabriel, who carries her. Gabriel looks at Cathy’s arms to find any signs of regeneration, but a few pieces of her skin coming back. The two then walk away from the park while Izzy is left unconscious from the attack) Gabriel: Your cells. Is it still in effect? Cathy: Probably. I’ve used a lot of energy and neohuman blood to bring my daughter into Terra. I’m already ticked... Gabriel: (smiles) You know, you can sleep in my place if you want to. Cathy: I would love to, Gabe, but I don’t want to worry Alex and the others already. And I know better not to abuse someone’s kindness with freeloading for over 6 months. Gabriel: Spongebob? Cathy: Spongebob. Gabriel: (chuckles) Fiction can be joyous. I can call your husband here to pick you up tomorrow. And also, don’t call me Gabe. Cathy: (jokingly) Why? Gabriel: Mario too. Gabe Lincoln can be a literal horror for the next 20 years. Cathy: Let’s hope you find a one-up mushroom soon. Gabriel: Stop that. Cathy: (snickering) The timer? No way it can be stopped. Gabriel: (snickering) Come on, Cat. Give it a break. Cathy: Not for four score! (Gabriel and Cathy chuckle as they leave the park) Gabriel: You know, my apartment is not limited to poems, art, and books. I can be a culture and TV guy too. Cathy: Eh, the last time I saw elegant was Rupert being Rupert. Not my cup of tea. (Cathy and Gabriel share a laugh and continue talking with each other. Far from the duo, a shadow person with a fiery blue aura surrounding them approaches a still unconscious Izzy. Looking at a blue substance flood out of the theorist’s head, the person pulls Izzy out of the apples and checks her body, finding a photo of two conspirators carrying a crate. The person is now seen wearing a black bodysuit and armor with blue streaks all over them. A star-like symbol is now seen glowing blue) Fiery Entity: They are ready. To be continued... Category:Blog posts